Animals of Amara
Amara has a diverse ecosystem with a wide variety of plants and animals. Many of these animals are edible, but this page will only discuss plants as they are found in the wild. For food that has been prepared by people go to: Food in Amara. Articles concerning Dragons, the Seven High Races, and the Seven Low Races will be found on different pages. * Jimmin: Any young animal used for meat. We would say veal, lamb, and spring chicken. Aquatic * Beater Frog: A tailless, semi-aquatic anmphibian with smooth moist skin, webbed feet, and long hind legs. It comes in shades of green, grows no bigger then a child's fist, and is capable of making a loud, resounding boom. * Blattig Fish: Freshwater fish that grow to a length of two to three feet. They are voraciously carnivorous, know to attack and devour living animals. They will also eat fingers if someone puts their hand too close to them. * Brook Dabbler: a freshwater fish with silver scales on teh belly, coal black back, and fins the color of a sunset. * Giddinfish: A freshwater food and game fish. They usually have a streamlined, speckled body and small scales. * Longfish: an extremely long and slender fish that is easily smoked and cured. * Smoothergill: Any marine flatfish with slick skin and large gills. * Writher Snake: A water snake, long and slender. The snake wraps its body around a victim and drags it underwater, eating the body as it decomposes. Bird * Bobbin Bird: A small thrush * Dorker: Large noisy bird, brightly colored bird that is attractive to the eye but annoying to the ear. * Double-Crested Mountain Finch: A small, colorful bird with a double crest on the crown of its head. * Glommytucks: large aquatic birds with a long, slender neck and short, rounder bills than ducks. They lay large clutches of eggs and are a wonderful bird for roasting. * Halfnack: a brightly colored, medium-sized bird. * Heatherhens: Chickenlike birdwith brown plumage, a speckled breast, and a short tail. * Moonbird: A nocturnal bird-of-prey, it has soft plumage that allows it to fly noiselessly. It also has feathered talons, large heads with large eyes set forward, and short hooked beaks. Their name reflects their coloring, which resembles the surface of the moon. * Sellaran: An enormous, now extinct bird allied with Pretender that were said to feed on dragons. The Followers used it as their symbol. * Speckled Thrush: small bird with brown feathers and white speckles. * Thornsnippers: Tiny brown birds with bright red beaks. They are known to feed on the thorns of various bushes. * Waistcoater: A deep-chested bird with a small head and short legs. The coloring of the feathers give the illusion that the bird is wearing a dark vest. Insect * Buzz-Stinger: a large black-and-yellow stripped insect that pollinates flowers. Relate to a Bumblebee. * Drummerbug: A small brown beetle that makes a loud snapping sound with its wings when not in flight. * Ring Beetles: beetles with a target-ring on their backs. Land-Based * Anvilhead Snake: A long, thin snake whose outsized head is supported by thick neck muscles. * Chigot Deer: A large deer with tangled antlers. * Druddum: Weasel-like animal that lives deep in the mountains. They are thieves and like to steal things to add to their horde. While they like to get food they are also attracted to things that are bright or have an unusual texture. They typically live in caverns or abandoned buildings and run around so quickly they're likely to run into walls or each other. * Kindia: A large mammal noted for its speed, strength, and endurance. They are especially adapted to traveling long distances with great efficiency and surviving on a diet of nutrient-poor, high fiber grasses. The shoulders are a foot or more taller than the hindquarters, giving them a slated back. * Icebear: carnivorous bears living at the northern and southern extreme of the planet. * Portucads: a porcine (pig) creature whose fangs grow too long to be useful in a fight. The animal provides excellent meat. * Steppesman: A large burrowing animals of the squirrel family that is colored light brown. The social structure within a colony resembles extended families. * Trudle Bear: A small ferocious bear with enormous claws.